


Frozen

by etmuse



Series: redismycolour [18]
Category: Torchwood
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-02-03
Updated: 2011-02-03
Packaged: 2017-10-15 08:18:48
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/158885
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/etmuse/pseuds/etmuse
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Ianto Jones gets a call for help in the middle of the night.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Frozen

**Author's Note:**

> Written for day 19 of the 'redismycolour' challenge on livejournal.

"Jack, I see what you're saying, but I don't see why you felt the need to call me for help at 3am."

Ianto curled the duvet around himself a little tighter as he listened to Jack's voice in his ear.

"Yes, I know I usually do, but usually it isn't 3am. I'm sure you can deal with this on your own just this once. Call Daffyd down at… oh. Right, I'll do my best. See you in ten."

Hanging up, Ianto sighed, wondering how exactly he was going to get them to Flat Holm when the bay had frozen over.


End file.
